What if United Productions of America remains open?/filmography/Janine and Jacob (2014)
Janine and Jacob is a 2014 Canadian-American live-action/animated science fiction action film written and directed by Robin Budd and produced by John Derevlany. The film was released on July 25, 2014, and became a box office success, grossing more than $463 million, eleven times the budget of $40 million. It received positive, but also polarizing, critical reviews. Plot Janine and Jacob are studying in XYZ and are tricked into working as a scientist by Gerald McCloy. Janine and Jacob delivers a briefcase to Snerz supposedly containing paperwork, but it actually contains four packets of Dip X, the chemical that gives people superpowers. After hanging out with Gerald, they are captured and a bag of the Dip X is forcibly tied around their abdomen to transport the Dip X for sale. While Janine and Jacob are in captivity, one of the salesmen kicks them in the stomach, letting go of the bag and releasing a large quantity of Dip X into their system. As a result, they acquires increasingly enhanced physical and mental capabilities, such as telekinesis, mental time travel, and the ability not to feel pain. Using her new abilities, they defeat the salesmen and escape. Janine and Jacob travel to the nearby Tri-Service General Hospital to get the bag of Dip X removed. They were told by Dr. Malone about the natural Dip X. Sensing her growing physical and mental abilities, Janine and Jacob return to the hotel, defeat Snerz's bodyguards, assault him, and telepathically extracts the locations of the three remaining Dip X from his brain. Janine and Jacob begin researching their condition and contacts the scientist, whose research may be the key to saving them. After Janine and Jacob speak with the scientist and provide proof of their abilities, they fly to Paris and contact a policeman to help them find the remaining three packets of Dip X. During the plane ride, they start to disintegrate as her cells destabilize from consuming a sip of juice. To stave off her disintegration, Janine and Jacob consume more of Dip X. With the help of the police, Janine and Jacob recover the rest of Dip X's. Meeting the scientist and his colleagues, they agree to share everything they now know as the main point of life is to pass on knowledge, something for which they now possess their capability. In the professor's lab, Janine and Jacob discuss the nature of time and life and how people's humanity distorts their perceptions. At their urging, their is intravenously injected with the contents of all three remaining bags of Dip X. Their body change into a black substance which begins spreading over computers and other electronic objects in the lab, transforming them into an unconventionally shaped, next-generation supercomputer. She mentally begins a spacetime journey into the past, eventually reaching the oldest discovered ancestor of mankind, implied to be Janine and Jacob. They touch fingertips with them, then goes all the way to the beginning of time and witnesses the Big Bang. Meanwhile, Snerz enters the lab and points a gun at Jacob's head. He shoots, but by then Janine and Jacob had disappeared, moving into the spacetime continuum. Only their normal clothes and the black supercomputer are left behind. The policeman enters and fatally arrested Snerz. The scientist takes a black flash drive offered by the supercomputer, after which it disintegrates. The policeman asks the scientist where Janine and Jacob are, immediately after which policeman's cell phone sounds and he sees a text message: "I am everywhere." Janine and Jacob's voices is then heard stating "Life was given to us a billion years ago. Now you know what to do with it." Janine and Jacob time travel back home from the Big Bang and turn back to normal as Dip X wear off. Cast * Samantha Weinstein as Janine * Joanne Vannicola as Jacob * Deann deGruijter as Narrator Category:What if